


Fighting Until You're Not

by 14hpgirl19



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This is really really short but I still like it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14hpgirl19/pseuds/14hpgirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr: Snowbaz + "I wish I could hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Until You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing meme where people prompt pairings and a sentence, and I write a drabble. This is my first Snowbaz fic, so I hope you enjoy!

They’ve been fighting, as usual, and Simon thinks this is it. This is going to be the one where the Anathema evicts one of them from the school. Simon is red in the face, and Baz’s hands are curled into fists, and Simons wonders who will be the one to do it.

“Perfect Snow,” Baz says through gritted teeth. “The Chosen One. Let us all bow at his feet.”

“Don’t call me that.” Simon’s voice is ice.

“What, perfect? My apologies, we both know you’re far from that.”

Simon slams his hand down onto his desk. “I get it, you hate me! Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Don’t you get it? I wish I could hate you. Things would be easier if I did.”

Baz’s voice is so quiet compared to the shouting from earlier. Simon almost misses it in his anger-fueled haze. Baz looks terrified, but tired at the same time. Drained.

“You… you don’t hate…?”

Baz closes his eyes. “No. I haven’t for ages.” When Simon doesn’t respond, Baz opens his eyes and smirks, though it’s weak. “Have I really done it? Rendered the great Simon Snow speechless?”

“But, if you don’t hate…” He can’t even imagine a scenario where there is an end to that sentence. He stares at Baz hopelessly.

“Please tell me you’re not _that_ thick.”

“Maybe I am.” Simon takes a step forward. Baz jerks back slightly. “So explain it to me.”

“Simon…”

“Baz. Please.”

Baz shrugs. “What good would it do?”

Simon’s hands are shaking. “A lot, I think.” Baz’s eyes widen. “Just tell me.”

Simon can see Baz swallow. His stance is tense, like he’s ready to bolt if necessary.

“I… like… you.”

Simon can hear the hidden meaning behind Baz’s words and understands why it isn’t the time. It doesn’t matter, there will be time for that later. What matters is that Baz doesn’t hate him, and he doesn’t hate Baz.

Simon waits until Baz is in his arms and his lips are near Baz’s ear to whisper, “I like you, too.”


End file.
